


order up

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippy doesn't normally work the cash register but she's glad she did the day TMI walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	order up

The bell rang and when Pippy didn’t hear the muffled tones of her brother asking for the person’s order she knew he’d dodged out of the front of the cashier to flirt with a customer again and she sighed, getting up to head towards the front, giving her hands a quick wash along the way so she wasn’t covered in flour.

“Rosie I swear to god,” She muttered, spotting her brother in the corner and drawing something on a napkin for the woman he sat next to, and then plastered on a cheery grin to greet the customer.

“Welcome to The Magical Bakery, what can I get for you?” Her smile became slightly wider and less false as she looked over the customer in front of her, the blonde shuffling back and forth and tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.

“Just a hot chocolate please.” The woman said and Pippy raised an eyebrow, glancing between her and the sweltering weather outside.

“Nope,” She shook her head, “That’s not going to do.” And then without further word she turned to make something, catching the other woman blinking in surprise.

“There,” Pippy set the java chocolate chip Frappuccino in front of the blonde, “Cause you need something cool and sweet on a day like this.” It was easy to add the flirtatious tone in her voice and when the other woman just smiled and took a sip Pippy grinned.

“What’s your name?” Pippy asked, leaning against the counter.

“Tara Milly Izikoff.” The blonde blurted out all at once.

“That’s one hell of a TMI.” Pippy joked, smiling broadly to show she didn’t mean it and Tara chuckled. Behind her Beaumont came up, raising an eyebrow and looking between the two of them and Pippy shot him a look and gestured for him to shoo while Tara glanced over to see the daily menu.

“My numbers not on the daily special today but it could be.” Pippy said when Tara turned back.

“Because I could use something cool and sweet today?” Tara replied, taking a sip of the frappuccino and her eyes crinkled at the edges to show her amusement.

“Today or tomorrow when I’m not on shift.” Pippy sighed, realizing that she still did have to work that night.

“Tomorrow’s good for me.” Tara said quickly in assurance, meeting Pippy’s gaze and smiling softly.

She reached over to scribble her number on the napkin and passed it to Tara, waving at her as she walked out.

“I thought we had a rule not to ask out customers?” Beaumont said, slipping into the spot next to her.

“Oh please, that rule’s only for you.” Pippy shot back and grinned delightedly, “I on the other hand can take as many dates with TMI as I like.”

Beaumont frowned in confusion, “What’s a TMI.”

“Someone I’m looking forward to getting to know,” Pippy patted him on the shoulder, “Now stay here Rosie, watch the front like you’re supposed to.” She rapped him lightly on his arm as she turned to walk away, humming.


End file.
